Raising Natalia
by SpeakingThroughWrittenWords
Summary: Partner to Training Yong Soo. When Natalia is turned into a child she is given into Tino's care. As more than Tino bargained for, this is the story of a much needed viewpoint. To help Tino realize what he has in war... and peace. #5
1. His Sister

**His Sister**

_There was nothing he could do. Sealand was not a Nation. Now that everything had been flipped upside down, there was nothing he could do to help._

"Peter?"

"...!"_ he called, struggling to run over to where she was. Looking down at him with those eyes which reminded him so much of Berwald, she hugged him. _"... you're going, aren't you?"

"... ... This is what Tino taught me to do for friends. This is what papa..."_ Pulling back from him, her words faded away as she stared into the distance. He swallowed, staring up at her._

"You'll come back, right?"

_Everyone else seemed to be disappearing into this abyss. Even his stupid brother was gone. Sealand was not a Nation. There was nothing he could do to help. All he could do was stay out of the way. Oh, why could he not have been able to do something? For Sweden, for Finland, for Latvia... for England?_

_She was not that much older than him. At least, she did not look that much more older. She grew up so fast, while he did not grow up at all._

"..."_ she said, face as straight as ever. She looked back at him. _"You're my little brother."

_It was just the way she said it. Peter tried to keep the tears from his eyes. He was old enough for that at least, right?_

"..."

_She kissed him on the forehead._ "... Goodbye, Peter."

_And only a few years ago he did not want her here._

* * *

"When is papa coming back?"

It was not the first time that Peter had asked this question and he realized that he must be slightly annoying by this point. He could not help it, he could not wait for Berwald to return. Now that he was part of a family (even a hesitant one at that) he would rather have it be together than apart. Not that Tino quiet saw it that way. Tino was a bit slow, Peter thought. Then again so was Berwald. The both of them were perfect for each other.

Tino stopped putting away the dishes only long enough to move him off of the counter. "Five o'clock, I told you," Tino reminded him gently. The fact that Tino seemed to know it was a reminder was embarrassing, but Peter was a bit more irritated by the fact that the Nation was so calm about it all.

"It'll be the first time in two months!" he exclaimed, cheeks puffing out slightly. "Why don'tcha sound more excited?"

"Maybe when you have lived as long as I have, you'll understand a month or two really is not that long," Tino responded simply. Peter pouted.

"So time means less now?"

Tino frowned, looking down at Peter thoughtfully. "No... that's not right. It is just you learn to accept some things and not waste your time worrying about things that have to be."

If this was how Finland just _accepted_ things, Sealand did not like it that much. "Right..."

Tino smiled at him, as he always did, and shooed him out of the kitchen. "Why don't you take Hanatamago out? The both of you get so restless when cooped up and I want to start up dinner now."

At the very least there was that. Finland wanted to prepare something for Sweden. It cheered him up almost instantly, almost as much as knowing that Berwald was coming home today did. Peter nodded and rushed off into the other room, most of his previous irritations and anxieties forgotten in lieu of the permission to go outside. Finland was always so much more strict than papa was about those sort of things.

"Hana! Com'on, we're being kicked out!"

With ears perked up, Hanatamago followed him outside.

* * *

_This story will tie into _Destroying Alfred_._


	2. Belarus

**Belarus**

It was not fair.

She had helped him. She had done everything for him. And when everything went wrong, she was pushed away and was not allowed to help. Her brother needed her help, now more than any time, and no one would let her near.

Belarus would not stand for it. So when she watched her brother finally leave his country, finally strong enough to be on his own two feet on his own, she followed after him. What if he really was not ready to be on his own yet? What if he collapsed, what if he suddenly was stricken with his current ailments, what if that America showed up and attacked him again? Belarus would not allow that to happen. She would make certain he arrived where he wanted to without any incident. Then she would show up and escort him back to his place in person. Or maybe she could take him to her place? It was nearer, if only by a little bit. He might need to rest after his journey...

Sharp eyes ever on his form, Natalia followed Ivan all the way west. West until they reached England's house. Which was when she began to wonder what exactly he was doing here. England? Why would he be trying to talk with England? Could he not just do it over phone if it were so important?

Watching, her eyes narrowed as America opened the door of England's house. If _he_ did anything to her brother... Belarus began considering what she would do, but did not step forward. Not yet. She was Russia's last resort. If she compromised herself now, she would not be as much help when Russia needed her to be.

There was no '_if_'. Just '_when_'.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I believe, whatever that may be, he would be taking that up with me, thank you very much," England interrupted America as he pushed the other Nation out of his way. "How may I help you?"

How could England help him? Belarus was supposed to be the one helping him. It was not right, but Belarus tried to keep an open mind on the matter. Tried to, until her brother spoke.

"Vant being friends?"

_Friends?_

With horror, she watched as Russia was allowed inside the house. Her breath hissed out in anger. _She_ was supposed to be his friend. _She_ was supposed to be the one helping him. _She_ should have been opening her door to welcome her brother. Not _England_. It was not fair.

Although Natalia was not quite certain what she could do about it, there was no doubt in her mind that she was going to do _something_. She had to do something. She was not going to loose her brother to western Europe. Not to England. No.

And not with America in the same house. The same person who had nearly killed Ivan? She had to save him! Making her way over, she tried the doorknob first, only to find that the door had been locked. Very well then. She scooted her way around the house, looking in through the windows until she could see her brother.

She had only just managed to catch sight of him when the blinds were closed in her face. Natalia growled at the glass before deciding to try and get into the house again. America was in there! Even England could not have been as stupid as to think having him around Russia was a good idea. She remembered exactly the horror which went through her mind when she heard what had happened. The gun to his forehead. The bullet tearing its way through his brain...

All because of _America_.

The back door was unlocked (with a little persuasion on her part, anyway) and Natalia let herself in, not bothering to close the door behind her. She had to save Ivan. How would she do it? By taking him away. Yes, that was the best thing. She would get him out of here and take him home, care for him there where she knew he would be safe. Natalia had it all planned out.

"Belarus. What–"

"_**Give him back to me!**_" she demanded. Taking a step forward, suddenly she heard the strangest language in the world.

It made her feel funny. It came from England, but she knew it was not English, at least no English she had ever heard, but she could not even ask him about it, because suddenly her tongue felt as if it was huge in her mouth.

Her hand was covered in cloth.

She fell backwards after tripping over the back of her shoes.

She could not remember where she was.

What?

She was here for a reason... Reason?

"What did you do?" The words came to her. They sounded familiar, but not overly so. Natalia (_she remembered she was Natalia_) yawned. She felt as though she had just woken up from a very long sleep.

"I decided I was ready to see a change in the east." Another recognizable voice said. Natalia tried to disentangle herself from whatever she was wrapped up in.

"You turn her into frog?" Now _that_ voice was familiar as well, but it reminded her that she was here for some reason. She was here for him. She had to get to him now, or else she never would. Natalia struggled more.

"That is the stupidest thing you have ever said."

Finally she could see out. Three giants stood across the room. She blinked.

"Jesus Christ! What the hell did you just do England?"

"Magic, not that you'd believe it."

"Uh... no. What we do is just a sum up of a collective people and government. So when did the United Kingdom just do to the Belarusians?"

"Typical!" said the smallest of the three in a voice Natalia could have cared less for. "It happens right in front of your face and you still don't... accept the fact... I can..." The man suddenly fell over and the room was quiet. She looked at the other two, trying to remember.

"So..."

"_Da_."

_That_ was the voice. She was here for _him_. Natalia smiled.

"брат?"

* * *

Finland really did not mind that Sealand did not understand these things. That everything was so superficial to him. Peter, after all, was still a child and still had so much more to learn. He was likely to be a child for a very long time and Tino did not mind much at all. Not because Sealand was not his responsibility, no... that was not it. Because he was adorable? No, that was not right, that was superficial of _him_ to think so.

As the newest neutral powers in the world, he and Sweden had found themselves taking more charge than Finland thought was right for people who said they were going to be neutral. Apparently, to Sweden, neutrality meant not taking sides, but it did not mean that they were not going to be involved. At first Finland had been uncertain, but he quickly had changed his mind on the matter. They had stopped two wars by stepping in and becoming the halfway point for negotiations. They had stopped so many bad things from happening.

Now Sweden was continuing that job over in Russia. Leaving Finland to wonder if maybe he was not doing enough. Or at least leaving him with the impression that he was missing something. Someone. They were friends, it was only natural to miss Sweden since he had been spending so much time taking care of Russia.

Still, Finland was taking care of Sealand for him. He was doing something.

And Sweden would be returning today. If just for a little while.

With dinner now stewing Finland decided he would get some laundry done while he could and it was when he was trying to find where exactly Peter had moved the ironing board to he heard England's voice.

"Finland? Finland!"

"England?" Finland questioned as he entered the room, setting the laundry down to see the most peculiar sight. In England's arms was a child. Finland tried so hard not to stare or suddenly drop his attention from his _current_ charge. "Can I help you with something? Peter, stop bothering him."

It was normal for Peter to bother England, not that England came over often. The both of them had such a horrid relationship, the only one that Finland could think was worse right of the bat was probably... Huh, that was weird. The child really did look like her.

"But he just barged in!" Sealand pouted. Finland (knowing he was no Sweden) fixed the boy with the sternest glare he had. It worked rather immediately, actually, and Peter left England's side and went over to the laundry that Finland had just put down. "Is that papa's shirts? I'll iron them!"

"Peter–" Finland started, but Peter was already out with them, only pausing to stick his tongue out at England, the Nation reacting accordingly. At least he would bring out the ironing board, Finland decided, eyes stopping on the child in England's arms once more.

_I wasn't mistaken. That really does look like Belarus._

"Is... is that Belarus?" he asked England. England looked back over toward him, shifting the girl in his arms.

"Ah... yes. Yes it is," England responded, looking slightly embarrassed. "Do you mind if we...?" It was rather English of him to leave it as an open ended question, but Finland thankfully knew what it was that he was referring to.

"Of course! Come in, sit down," he waved his arm over toward the table. England did so, settling Belarus on his lap. Finland sat across from him, trying his best not to ask England if he could hold her. She was adorable, but it was Belarus. Finland really found himself at odds as to what his reaction should be. What he had not witnessed of her he had heard about from Estonia. Certainly she had been mellowing out over the years, but lately... she seemed to have been making a turn for the worse. "What's the story?" he finally asked, wrenching his eyes away from Natalia to Arthur.

"She stalked Russia over to my house, broke in, and then began throwing a fit," England said bluntly. Then he paused, as if not liking how it was he had phrased it. "I... well, I decided after all of the years people have tried using different suggestions to help her, it was time for maybe a more... magical one."

So England had used his magic. Finland nodded, waiting for him to continue. He could understand that. "May I hold her?"

England, looking relieved, handed her over. As soon as Finland had his arms around her, she clung to him. Sure, it was slightly tight, but Finland was overcome by the fact that it did not seem to be cruel, it was just her trying to stay where she was even though he was holding her. It was both pitiable and adorable.

"I think this could give her a new chance," England said wistfully.

Finland, looking down at her, could agree with the sentiment.

"Will you take her?"

Tino looked back at him. "What?"

Arthur grinned apologetically. "I realized... I can't take care of her right now. I know it was rather irresponsible of me to do something without being able to follow through, but... It needed to be done. And you..." he cleared his throat. "Well, I think I owe you for... well, I don't know. Maybe that whole deal with America (though that was mostly France's fault). I could have handled it better, but... Fuck, you know what I am trying to say right?"

Finland nodded, returning his gaze down to Belarus, who's grip was loosening as she drifted off to sleep.

"I'll need to think about it," he found himself saying with no intention of letting her go. "And talk to Sweden. I'm taking care of Sealand for him, after all!" He was not quite certain why he had to ramble the rest of that out as if excusing why he needed to talk with Berwald. Why should he excuse it?

"Of course, of course!" England smiled, waving it off. "When are you going to be able to next talk with him?"

"Tonight," Finland said, looking over toward the clock. "In an hour, actually. If he isn't delayed."

"Then I should leave you to it," England said, standing up and reaching for her. Tino hesitated.

"Maybe... I'll take care of her for tonight. So Su-san can see her like this. I'll call you about our decision tomorrow."

England nodded. "Very well. Good luck."

Tino really had the feeling that he would need it.

* * *

"What's _she_ still doin' here?" Peter demanded. Though he had never known her personally, he knew exactly who that was supposed to be. Belarus. She looked like a baby – well, more like a toddler – but it did not change the fact it was still Belarus. Peter had heard plenty about her from Raivis. Plenty, and so he did not want to have anything to do with her. "Why didn't stupid England take her with him?"

"Peter," Tino said gravely and Peter shut up, though he struggled to keep the rest of the words he wanted to say from spilling from his mouth. "Sit down."

He did so, knowing that now something was serious. Was papa not coming home? What did that have to do with Belarus?

"Belarus is going to be staying here now."

Peter blinked. "What? _Why_?"

"Because she needs a place to stay," Tino continued, almost as if Peter had not spoken and he was not answering a question. "She needs people to care for her, she needs help."

"Let'r get help from somewhere else!" Peter demanded, standing up. Tino caught him by the arm and Peter could not break free. It was so easy to forget how strong Finland was, had always been, especially now. "I don't want her here!"

"Too bad."

It was said firmly. It was a reminder as to why Finland would always be more feared than Sweden while in battle. He never would have believed it if Sweden had not said so himself.

Peter finally yanked himself away and ran off to his room. Why could Finland not see how bad of an idea this was? Why was he so adamant for her to stay? Peter nearly lost his cool when he remembered that Berwald was coming back. Okay, he would play nice. Sweden was not going to let her stay. So Peter would pretend to be cool with it and then she would be gone. Yeah.

Taking in a calming breath, he went to apologize to Tino.

* * *

This was not where she was supposed to be.

Natalia had woken up once more to not know where she was. That one man, the one who had taken her away from her brother, was gone. The other man, the one the first man had taken her too, was here, talking to her as if she would understand his language. It sounded familiar, but just like what the other people had been speaking earlier, she did not quite understand it.

Set on a chair, she scanned her surroundings and waited for the moment when the other would move away so that she could make a run for it. At least, those were her thoughts until the other man entered the room.

"M' w'fe."

"Ah! Su-san! You sneaked up on me! Don't be so unexpected."

"I'm hungry!" said the smallest one, looking into the pot which was on the stove. Natalia stared, realizing that there were too many of them now. Only one person kept her from her brother before. Now there were three? What was she going to do.

"Table."

The smallest one passed her and sat on a chair further down the table than she, mumbling something. Natalia felt her heart trying to escape her chest. "...someday I want some real food..."

"No!" she exclaimed, gripping at the back of the chair and resting her head against the wood. It was going to be okay. She could get out of here. They were saying more, but she was no longer trying to listen. She would get out of here. She sniffed, keeping the tears from her eyes. Whatever they were talking about could not be good. She did not trust them. Natalia looked down from the chair. It was a little ways down, but she would do it. "No!" she reiterated, trying to get down.

The tallest one stared at her. She stared back.

"N'."

She gasped and hid her face in the person who had come closest to her. She felt his hands running through her hair. "What...? Oh, um... it's okay! B-Belarus–"

"Nat'lia." She looked up toward the man again. He knew her name? There was a very confusing feeling welling up within her and she did not know what to do again. The way he said it sounded strange. "D'n't call her th't. Call her Nat'lia."

"N... Natalia," said the first one. "Does this mean you want to keep her?"

Suddenly, Natalia was aware that the reason her name sounded so strange was because they were both saying it with affection.

* * *

брат_ = brother. In Belarusian._

_I like thinking that back in their pre-official Nation days the person who would become Sweden met the person who would become Finland by the latter one cracking the flat of an axe into his head. And then he fell in love. It even explains why Finland does not seem to know him until after running away from Denmark with him. As always, with Hetalia, we fans have to make our own excuses as to why history between two of these personified Nations only start at a certain point (aka, Germany and North Italy only meeting by WWI)._


End file.
